


Heavenly View

by Moonlite_Knight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Character Death, M/M, Mermaids, and now lives in Heaven, tony has died and is an angel at the start of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A fish may love a bird, signore, but where will they live?"</p><p>An AU in which Tony is an angel and Steve is a merman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly View

The last thing Tony Stark expected to see when he opened his eyes were feathers. Pure white, surprisingly not itchy feathers. Actually, scratch that. He hadn’t expected to open his eyes again period. He was fairly certain that he had bled out on the side of some road in Afghanistan, and people who bled out did not open their eyes again. Ever.   
  
At least, he was pretty sure that he had bled out. Was he hallucinating? Was this a dream?

He lay there on the surprisingly soft bed, blinking at the white feather that seemed to make up the ceiling, and tried very hard not to panic. He failed.   
  
In his defense, he was ninety eight percent certain that he was dead. As in the end, stop, don’t pass go, your life is O-V-E-R, over.   
  
Fuck. Pepper was going to kill him. Rhodey was going to kill him. The two of them would probably find a way to bring him back from the dead just so that they could kill him for dying on them.  
  
Yeah, that whole not panicking thing wasn’t really working out.   
  
“Are you done yet?” a bored voice said, just to his right.   
  
“What the fuck!” Tony most definitely did not scream. Hr tried to sit up, but his back felt oddly heavy and he fell right back. But the feathers at least were no longer clouding his vision, and ohhh, fuck.   
  
The feathers weren’t just feathers. No, they were attached together to make up wings. Fucking huge ass wings, all stuck to the back of a guy in questionable purple clothing  perched on a nearby...holy fuck. he was on a cloud. 

Wing Guy continued to talk, completely ignoring Tony’s mental breakdown.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m supposed to give you a minute to comes to terms with all this and shit. But seriously, it’s sooo boring sitting around, waiting for you newbies to stop freaking out.”

“What the hell are you?” Tony demanded, eyeing the wings.

They didn’t look a bit synthetic. He could see veins if he looked closely enough. They had to be real.

“Are you a mutant? One of Xavier’s people? I’m pretty sure that one of you guys had wings.” He was also pretty sure the guy didn’t run around in purple, but he could be wrong.

“Dude, you seriously haven’t figured it out yet?” Wing Guy said, looking a bit put out. “I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Everyone’s completely freaking out about your arrival.”

“What?”

“You’re dead.” Wing Guy said bluntly. “Need some time to cry about it?”

“Fuck you, I figured that bit out,” Tony paused. “Hang on, am I in heaven?”    
  
Wing Guy rolled his eyes and looked at his wrist. “Only took you twenty minutes. You really are a genius. And before you waste another twenty, I’ll just tell you know. You’re an angel. check your back.”

Tony forced himself upright, and suddenly there were feathers all over his face again, and holy fuck. Those were his wings, not Wing Guy’s. He had wings.

And oh fuck, he was an angel?

There was absolutely no way that Tony Stark, world’s best weapon’s manufacturer, could ever be an angel. Angel of Death, yeah, sure. That made sense. But one of those angels with white wings, and halo’s and all that? No way in hell.  

“Are you seriously going to freak out again?” Wing Guy sighs. “Seriously? I hate my job.”

Tony took a deep breath and stood up. Right, he could panic later. 

  
His back felt really heavy when he was fully upright. These wings were going to be a pain in the ass, weren’t they?

“Right, lead the way.”

Wing Guy peers at him through his purple shades. “To where?”

“I don’t know, God?” he crossed his arm and  “I assume that you were here waiting for me for some reason. Lead the way, Cupid.”

Wing Guy stood up.

“Alright.”

And then he shoved Tony off the cloud.

~~~

“What the fuck is wrong with you!”

  
Wing Guy rolled his eyes, as he waited for Tony to stop hyperventilating. The bastard was definitely smirking.   
  
They’d landed on another cloud. Apparently they had been on the top layer, and there were  six other layers of cloud to stop his fall. That would have been nice to know before Wing Guy pushed him off.

“Dude, you’re already dead. There’s nothing to worry about.” Wing Guy paused, and frowned. “Expect for water. Whatever you do, don’t go in water. Wings like these and the ocean just don’t mix.” 

  
“Yeah, I’ll be sure to listen to the maniac who just tried to kill me.”

“Huh, you really are as overly dramatic as the magazines say you are.”

Tony flipped him the bird and was honestly surprised when there wasn’t any brimstone or lightning to send him straight to hell.

~~~

Tony doesn't get to meet God.

Instead he meets an one-eyed angel, with an honest to God eye patch. who looks about as pleased to see him as Tony is to be there.

Wing Guy introduces him as Fury, before escaping out the door and abandoning Tony there.

Fury doesn’t speak, he continued to look through a file.

Tony shifted his wings for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. He was right. The freaking things were very uncomfortable.

“Sooo,” Tony drawled, but Fury decided to start talking before he could finish. Which was good, because Tony wasn’t really sure what to say. What do you say to an one-eyed angel?

“What I wanna know,” Fury said, putting down the folder. A quick glance showed that it wasn’t in English. “Is who the hell did I piss off to be stuck with you.”

“I’m hurt,” Tony said, placing and hand over his heart (did he still have one?) as if the words had grievously wounded him. “Also, are you allowed to say the word ‘hell’? You’re an angel, right? Shouldn’t that word make you burst into flames or something?”

Apparently angels can say a whole ton of ‘bad’ words as Fury promptly proved before ordering him to get out of his sight and report to Hill instead.

~~~

Hill apparently is Fury’s second in command and hates him even more than her boss. He gets sent to Bruce Banner instead.

Tony’s starting to suspect that he might have done something to piss the angels off when he was alive.

~~~

Bruce had green wings. That was the first thing Tony noticed about him. Every angel that he had met or walked by so far, had had pure white wings.

Bruce is apparently set to be in charge of Tony. Before Tony had arrived, Bruce was apparently the youngest angel around. Which meant that it was now his job to get Tony accustomed to his new angelic life.

He explained all this is a very morose tone, before saying that he really had to return back to his experiments, and that Tony should just work on whatever he thought needed working on.

Tony could tell that they were going to be great friends.

~~~

Bruce introduces him to two other angels that are in their section of Heaven. A huge blond named Thor and a redhead called Natasha.

Thor was apparently a god, but he hung out with the angels anyway. Word on the angelic streets was that the god was searching for his brother, another god, who had apparently decided to run away and live amongst humans.  

Natasha? He had no idea what Natasha's job was when she wasn't sneaking up behind him, trying to give him a heart attack. He tried asking once. It didn’t end well. Even Tony had to admit that asking if Natasha was a Victoria's Secret Angel was a very stupid move.

~~~

They gave him a toga to wear. A freaking toga.   
  
It wasn’t even one of those short sexy one. He could handle that. He could not handle this long, bath robe type, monstrosity that Bruce was trying to give him. 

“I am not wearing that,” Tony deceased.  “No way, no how. Cupid wasn’t wearing this. Pirate wasn't wearing this. why do I--wait, weren’t you wearing this before?”

Bruce was no longer wearing a toga. Instead the angel had on a plain, slightly too large, white button up and khaki pants. He looked more like a math professor than an angel.   
  
Bruce shrugged. “Remember how I told you that you’re the youngest angel now? Congrats, here's your new uniform.”

Tony started at it.

“Is this hazing?” he asked, only half serious. “Are angels seriously hazing me?”

Bruce smiled, and dumped the toga on Tony. “Welcome to Heaven.”

“Oh my god, I’m being hazed by angels.”

~~~

Tony wore the toga, under protest. Until he realized that he actually looked freaking good in it. Seriously, he looked like one of those of those angels in the art that Pepper had been so fond of buying before she discovered modern art.   
  
After coming to this realization, he sauntered around  SHIELD during his time off and wondered why he had never tried wearing only a piece of sheet before? It was surprisingly comfortable. Plus, he could go commando whenever he felt like it and no one would have to know.

 

~~~

Life as an angel is actually pretty boring. Since he’s been passed off the to ‘technology’ department. He uses that term very loosely, seriously half this stuff is so out of date that he just wants to cry. Apparently, angels were in charge of protecting humans. They had a shit ton of (outdated) tech in order to spy on them. Which was very Big Brother of them, to be honest.  

Tony uses the equipment to check up on Pepper and Rhodey about a week after he starts working for Bruce. He actually had the idea to do this the day he started working there. It took him a week to work up the courage to do so. He really wants to see his friends, but he also doesn't want to see them grieving for him.

He checks in on Pepper first. She’s at his old desk, typing away. Her eyes are red rimmed. She’s clearly been crying.

He quickly switches over to Rhodey.

His best friend since college is at the place Tony died, going through the rubble of the car he’d been in.

Yeah. No. This is the worst idea he’s ever had.

He leaned over to shut the monitor off only to freeze as a slim hand grabbed his wrist in a vise-like grip.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

“I was just checking if you got Jersey Shore here?” he tried.  

~~~

They threw him in angel jail, what the fuck. Why the hell did angels have a jail?

He gets let out fairly quickly. About was soon as Bruce shows up to bail him out. Turns out it wasn’t jail. They’d actually just put him in an old, no longer used conference room.   
  
He’d basically been given an Angelic Timeout.  
  
Tony wasn’t sure how to feel about that.   

~~~

Tony’s favorite part of being an angel was the flying. Yes, you heard that right. His ridiculously oversized, newly acquired wings actually had a purpose. They let him soar through the skies. If it were up to Tony, he'd spend all of his time just zipping about.

Which of course meant that Pirate Angel Leader Fury  had to have rules about flight. Every place other than a sanctioned off field behind the main SHIELD building was a No Fly Zone. Apparently it was too ‘risky’ to fly in the open sky. Tony call bull. He was sure that the rules had only been added once Fury noticed how much Tony enjoyed using his wings instead of the stairs.

He was an angel for fuck’s sake. An angel with wings. What was the point of have these huge ass, annoying things poking out of his back (making it near impossible for him to sleep on his side now) if he wasn’t going to be able to actually use them.

According to Wing Guy (who insisted on being called Clint, which was apparently his name), these rules had been made when humans invited planes and video cameras and the Internet. Which was stupid, because Tony was pretty sure that only an idiot would be dumb enough to get hit by a plane when flying, or fly low enough to be caught by a teenage wannabe hipster with a camera phone.   

Fury was just bent on being a killjoy.   
  
And with that reasoning, Tony headed out to test the true capabilities of his wings.

~~~

Tony swears that the plane came out of nowhere.

Seriously.

One minute he was rifting angle, marveling at the strength of his wings, and the next, there’s a huge airplane right in front of him, and his wings wouldn’t work, and he was slamming into the side of the plane, and then he was falling down, down, down...

  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Cap-IM Reverse Bang 
> 
> Link to art: coming soon
> 
> Part two will be posted as soon as I get it back from my beta.


End file.
